


Just For You

by fandomimaginesforall



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomimaginesforall/pseuds/fandomimaginesforall
Summary: The real reason Kurt buys those fancy pastries Luis hates so much





	Just For You

You sat on the edge of Dave’s desk, scooting back a pile of papers to give yourself more room with one hand and dropping the box of pastries onto the desk with the other. Dave didn’t seem to mind, in fact, he welcomed the distraction. He’d been working hard all afternoon and was in desperate need of a break.

“Do you want one?” You gestured towards the box, taking a raspberry danish for yourself. “I need someone to stop me eating them all.” The pastries seemed to appear on your desk every other morning or so. You thought they were for everyone but you seemed to be the only one who ate them.

Dave pulled a face, pushing the box away from him with the tips of his fingers.  “Ah, no thanks. I’m allergic to almonds, you know. I come out in a rash, my tongue swells up, it’s a whole thing, man.”

You frowned, chewing thoughtfully on your danish. “Why do you buy them then?”

“I don’t, Kurt does.” Dave shook his head. “I wish he wouldn’t. Luis goes crazy whenever he sees ‘em. You know how much of the budget goes into these damn things?”

“But Kurt never eats them either. Why does he buy them if Luis hates them so much?“

“Well, I think they’re for you.”

You scoffed, finishing off the last of your pastry. “What? No way.”

“It’s true! Kurt buys them every other day or whatever because he knows you like ‘em.”

You brushed off your hands, sending icing sugar cascading down onto your black jeans and, much to Dave’s chagrin, his desk. “What does he do that for?”

“Because he likes you, man.” Dave really didn’t think he could put it into plainer terms. You were smart enough, surely he wouldn’t have to spell it out for you.

“Well, I like him too but I don’t see why he-”

Okay, maybe he would have to spell it out.

“No no no no no...” Dave sighed, glancing towards the door to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard. If Luis walked in, that’d be fine, although he’d probably ask why they’d both stopped working. If Kurt were to overhear them, he’d never hear the end of it.

Dave really wasn’t sure when he’d become the office agony aunt but he’d seen how Kurt acted around you enough times to know exactly what was going on. If he could give you a nudge in the right direction, it’d save them all a lot of time and energy. “I mean he  _likes_  you,” he repeated, dropping his voice to a whisper, just in case Kurt happened to be nearby.

It took you a moment to realise exactly what that meant but when the penny finally dropped, you almost fell off the desk. “ _What_?” It came out a lot louder than you intended and Dave shushed you, his hands flying about in front of him. You winced, embarrassed at yourself, but you couldn’t help it, you were just so genuinely shocked. “Are you sure? He’s never said anything,” you said, making an effort to lower your voice which amused Dave greatly. 

Kurt was always friendly, kind, and thoughtfully quiet. You thought he was sweet and definitely handsome, but he’d never given the impression that he liked you, not like that. Unless you’d somehow completely missed the signs? 

Your gaze landed on the box of pastries. You looked back up at Dave to find him giving you a meaningful look. Your jaw went slack in a manner that was probably extremely unattractive considering you were still in the middle of chewing. “Oh.” Then, with more feeling. “ _Oh_.”

Dave nodded, pulling a face that spoke a thousand words. You stared at him for a moment, then again at the pastries lying on the desk. After a moment of reflective silence, you gathered yourself and slipped off the desk. You quietly thanked Dave and walked away, remembering to take the box with you before you left. Dave watched you go, hoping he’d done the right thing by telling you. It was certainly amusing to watch, in any case.

You wandered through the tiny office to the storeroom out the back where they kept extra stock and where you knew Kurt would be. The door was open. You found him kneeling on the ground surrounded by boxes and boxes of security equipment. 

Luis had started trying to organise it all yesterday and it had gotten a little out of hand, so Kurt had been roped in to help some time yesterday evening. They were still struggling with it almost twenty-four hours later.

You watched him rifle through the nearest box for a moment, admiring the way his long fingers deftly sifted through the papers. Part of you couldn’t believe what Dave had told you. He was Kurt, your friend, your colleague. Nice, quiet, funny Kurt who always asked about your day and offered to walk you to the bus stop when it was late and dark outside. Lovely Kurt with his ridiculous yet somehow incredibly cool hair and his tattoos and his gorgeous accent and his dark eyes- Okay, maybe you should’ve realised that you had a thing for him sooner.

You drew in a deep breath to calm your nerves then rapped your knuckles against the door before you talked yourself out of it. Kurt looked up and twisted around to see who was knocking. When he saw you, he smiled, and your heart did a stupidly big somersault.

“You got a minute?” you asked, hoping you didn’t sound as nervous as you felt. 

Kurt nodded. “For you? Always,” he said, turning back to the box he still had his hands buried in. 

His words sent a thrill through your chest and suddenly you couldn’t hear anything but the pounding of your own heart. God, you felt like a dumb teenager. This was Kurt, your friend, there was nothing to be nervous about. 

Except there was  _everything_  to be nervous about. What if Dave was wrong? What if you asked him about this and it turned out that Kurt had always secretly hated you? Okay, maybe that was a little ridiculous but it certainly wasn’t  _completely_  beyond the realm of possibility.

You anxiously chewed on your lip as you kneeled down beside him on the floor, not wanting to get too close for fear it might send your poor heart over the edge.

“It’s about the fancy pastries,” you said quietly, gesturing with the box that now only held half an apple strudel and a pain au chocolat. 

Kurt didn’t look up from the box he was sorting through. “Are we out? I can get more tomorrow.”

You smiled to herself.  _Always so considerate._ “That’s the thing,” you said slowly, choosing your words with care. “I don’t think you should buy them anymore.” 

Kurt looked up, confused. He sat back, resting on his heels, his attention now focused solely on you. You couldn’t look away from those eyes. 

“You like them, yes?” he asked, his brow furrowed. You smiled reassuringly, placing the pink cardboard box down beside the much larger one he was organising.

“Yes, but I’m the only one who eats them and the budget’s stretched as it is...”

Kurt nodded, his gaze falling to the floor. He was a little embarrassed. He’d liked you from the moment he met you and when you mentioned that you loved the cakes he brought into work, he’d made it his mission to bring you some as often as he could.

“I understand,” he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal when really, his heart was thudding like a piston. 

You swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nine different kinds of awkward. “I  _am_  grateful,” you assured him, shuffling round so that you could sit on the floor properly. “It’s really sweet of you to think of me.”

“I’ll just have to think of other ways to make you happy.” Kurt shot you a rare, cheeky grin before he turned back to the box before him. You felt your cheeks start to heat up and prayed that you weren’t bright red.

You looked around at the door behind you. Luis had to go meet Scott for something Ant-Man related and wouldn’t be back tonight. Dave was still at his desk, working on a new security system specifically for vehicles that was beyond your comprehension and probably wouldn’t be away from his computer for a while yet. You were alone.

You turned back to Kurt, wondering if you should ask the question you desperately wanted an answer to. It was just the two of you, there was no fear of being interrupted, and yet your heart was thudding so hard, you didn’t think you’d be able to speak. But then you heard Kurt sigh softly to himself, a strangely comforting sound, and you thought about what Dave said.  _What the hell._

“Kurt, do you...” You faltered, the words getting stuck in your throat. You balled your hands into fists, forcing yourself to breathe evenly. “Do you... Like me?”

“Yes, of course,” Kurt said without looking up. 

You laughed softly. “No, I mean, do you  _like_  me?”

That got his attention. Kurt’s hands paused with several pages caught between his fingers. He was still for a moment, then he looked up and met your gaze. “Yes,” he said quietly, then with a slight dip of his head, “Of course.”

You tried to take in a breath but it shuddered through you. Embarrassed, you pressed your lips together, your fingers interlocking in your lap. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Kurt sighed and sat back on his heels again. He didn’t notice how close they were, so close that his left side was almost pressed against your right. He ran his fingers through his carefully sculpted hair, just for something to do with his hands. He wasn’t usually afraid of anything but right now, he was having trouble meeting your gaze.

“I don’t know. I think I am worried you would not feel same way. And we work together, I would not want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“You wouldn’t. I mean, I wouldn’t. Be uncomfortable, that is.” You winced when your words came out all jumbled but you persevered. “It would be fine. It’d be good. More than good.”

Kurt’s eyes met yours and you saw that he looked just about as nervous as you felt. You didn’t think you’d ever seen him like this, he was usually very cool and collected. It was quite endearing to think he might be nervous because of you. But then your words sank in and his tense shoulders began to relax. He gave you an uncharacteristically shy smile. 

“Okay, then,” he said, his heart in his throat. “Would you like to get a drink sometime? With me?”

You tried to hold back your delighted grin but couldn't quite manage it. “I’d love to.”

Kurt’s smile grew and you returned it. Now that your embarrassment had cleared, you could enjoy just being in his company. You hadn't seen Kurt since that afternoon when he and Luis disappeared into the storeroom and although only a few hours had passed since then, it felt like much longer.

He looked nice today in his dark blue shirt, his X-Con jacket now hanging from the door handle. The colour suited him, the open collar exposing his neck and an antagonising amount of his chest. You tried not to let your gaze wander but it was getting more and more difficult.

“великолепный,” Kurt said quietly, something you’d heard him say before and knew meant something along the lines of ‘awesome’. He was smiling at you so sweetly it almost made you feel guilty about your wondering gaze. You could feel your face getting almost unbearably hot so you looked away, clearing your throat.

“Well, I should leave you to it,” you said, getting up onto your knees. Kurt was disappointed that you were leaving so soon but he supposed he should be getting on, he had a lot of work to do.

You put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, then, in a sudden moment of bravery, you leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. You made to move away but something stopped you, a tug in your chest telling you to move closer. Kurt must have felt it too. As you leaned closer, his hands fell to rest on your hips to keep you steady. He was warm, inviting. You didn’t want to go.

Kurt turned his head slightly until his nose brushed against yours. His gaze was on your lips, his breath mixing with yours. You knew you ought to move back or say something but suddenly all you could think about was how good he smelt and what it might feel like to have his hands run up the length of your thighs.

Kurt tilted his head until his forehead bumped against yours. He heard you exhale shakily, your hand on his shoulder tightening. The next thing he knew, he was kissing you. You were slow, careful, half afraid that the other would suddenly pull away. But you didn’t. 

You pressed against him, spurred on when you heard him moan softly. His hands smoothed down from your hips to rest on your thighs, squeezing them with his long fingers, a promise of more to come. You gasped at the feeling and he deepened the kiss, making you moan into his mouth.  _God, you tasted like raspberry danish._  His hands moved up again until they were resting on your lower back, fingers sneaking under your shirt to press against your skin.

You finally managed to fight through the fog in your head and pull away, but you didn’t go far. Your lips brushed as you asked,

“Do you wanna go now? I’m done for the day, if you’re free?”

“For you?” Kurt smiled, resting his forehead against your again. “Always.”


End file.
